


Today's date is...

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Ian makes a bet with Mickey; if he wins they will go on a date a day for a month to make up for lost time .AkaJ_Q asks for a fic a day and J_Q gets what she wants.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 200
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

"Where are you taking me Gallagher?” Mickey had asked the question multiple times with no avail. Surprises and not being behind the wheel were two things Mickey hated. He leaned back, arms folded waiting for Ian to give in and tell him what they were doing 

Ian kept his eyes on the road, hiding the growing grin on his face at Mickey was having a tantrum. Ian had been skirting around the question the past ten minutes; getting Mickey in the car was by far the hardest challenge. Ian didn't know how much longer he’d be able to hold out. When Mickey wanted to know something, he's get the information; less beating and more sulking now but it was still effect as Ian couldn't lie to those blue eyes.

“I know you don’t like surprises but ...” still the sound of hope in Ian's voice. "We've had so many unpleasant surprises in our lives I wanted something fun, somethin' we can control"

"Except I ain't in control!" Mickey pouted "does it have anything to do with these matching Charlie Sheen like shirts?" 

"They aren't... they're bo… nevermind" 

"I almost fucking had you Gallagher" 

Watching Ian turn into the parking lot Mickey scrunched up his face "The bowling alley?! Why we here? Al's stash ain't anything compared to Iggy's if you wanted some weed or whatever we coulda just went to my place" 

“wha..no" Ian couldn't help but let out a sign. "we're here to bowl!…It’ll be fun Mick" Ian added seeing the look on his face . "Just give it a chance.” Ian stepped out of the car and walked over to Mickey's passenger side door; already opened and waited for mickey to get out.

Ian had already booked their lane in advanced even though the bowling alley was empty, except for the three drunks on the stool; because throwing heavy balls while drunk made sense to someone. And the few teens going into the back with Al requesting oregano on the pizza. Ian sat down a pair of bowling shoes, “You don’t expect me to wear those do you?” the the sound of disgust dripping off every word could not be hidden

“They clean them in between uses.”

Mickey relented knowing it meant something to Ian. "Can we at least get a wager going?" 

Ian rolled the ball over in his hand a few times as he thought on what he wanted to bet "ok I win we go on a date a day for a month" 

“weird would said fuck a day for a month" laughed Mickey 

"We need that in writing?" Ian teased. "So is that your final answer?" 

"No." Mickey said quickly knowing Ian couldn't keep his hands off him he didn't need a wager for that.

"I can eat pop tarts in bed for a month"

"In bed?" Ian whined "but the crumbs!"

"Come on Gallagher we got a deal?" 

"Deal" they shoot on it "if I were you I woulda gone for broke and added pizza bites too" 

"Fuck" Mickey hisses under his breath "you gotta be awful confident in yerself." 

He watched Ian take three paces to the center of the ally . Ian took a deep breath and threw the ball. It flew up and went into the gutter immediately. 

"Better luck next time" Mickey sounded sincere but the smirk on his face indicated he was deciding on which pop tart to have first. 

Mickey with his burst of confidence Mickey hastily grabbed the ball and chucked it down the lane hitting an impressive eight pins. With a fist pump in the air he turn to gloat at Ian only to see him shaking his head "what?"

"Ya know that annoying beep you heard as you threw the ball?" Ian didn't wait for him to answer "it means you went across the foul line. See the red light at the back. It don't count" 

"Bullshit" 

"Look at the sore board."

Mickey craned his neck to see a as stupid graphic mock him with a small duck walking across the line. "Shit" 

*CRASH* 

The clatter of pins on polished floors echoed off the walls. Coloured lights flashing, the game continued Ian seemed to get progressively better at it making Mickey assume he was conned into a false sense of security but after Gallagher saw his miserable attempts he decided to play for real. His first gutter ball lost him the prefect game score of 300 points but currently there was a large turkey graphic on the board. 

"Ha! Went across the line did you Ian?!"

"Turkey" 

"Oh insults. Who's the sore loser now?"

"No that's a turkey it means I got three strikes in a row." 

Mickey bowled his turn, only few pins short of a spare that time. Back and forth, him and Ian played, Mickey always trailing but the hope of an Ian screw up or he could fluke a strike could give him a fighting chance for a lead. 

With a deep breath, Mickey stepped across the slippery floor making sure not to step over the line, sending the ball down the lane. It wobbled a little, but stayed true to it’s dead center path. It went crashing through the pins, sending them all to the ground. His first strike He did a quick dance, which Ian found completely endearing. 

"If I lose it'll be worth it for that" Ian smiled. It wasn't likely for Ian to lose as long as he didn't get a gutter ball. He only needed one pin. Not surprisingly his ball ran true down the lane and even though he ended with a 7-10 split it was enough to win the game. "Get ready for a month for romance mick" 

"No sappy fucking dates." 

"Oh no there were no addendums to the agreement when we made 'em." Ian smirked "but how about we get a pizza to lessen the blow" 

Ian began making a list of possible dates until Mickey tossed a slice of pizza onto the table "how about we finish this one before ya get excited 'bout the next date. I'll even play another game and let ya win again" 

"Let me, yeah right Mick" Ian chuckled. Ian couldn't help but side glance to watch Mickey throw the ball down the lane.

*CRASH*


	2. Drive in

"Why we in Kev's old pickup truck?" Mickey asked The peice of shit pickup truck had lead a life much like those in Southside. Banged around, robbed, old and being held together with some duct tape. With dented and rusted bodywork, it worked better than any other vehicles on the block but that didn't say much.

"Time for our next date" 

"Here I thought you forgot. It's almost dark" 

Mickey didn't have to sit long before Ian turned off the highway to the old run down drive in. Ian drove the truck around managing to park dead center but backwards

"So we ain't here to see a movie then?" Mickey asked getting more Ideas of where this date might be going " yer faced the wrong way." 

"Cause we're gotta sit in the bed of the truck" Ian looked downright giddy that Mickey hadn't seen his surprise.

The top off the pickup had been taken off some years ago and one one cared to put it back on. To Mickey's recollection the canopy top could have been stolen for all he knew. Ian dropped the tailgate down. He had filled the bed of the truck with blankets, pillows, and in one corner a cooler that; good place for booze and snacks Mickey hoped.. 

Mickey wondered how Ian got all that bedding here without it blowing away, or how he missed it. Regardless he hoisted himself up sitting on top of his pile of blankets, his back up against the back window. "Ok…" he nodded surveying the land from his perch "not bad Gallagher" the boho chic vibe was working for him. Especially as he opened the cooler. Jackpot beer! "But how we gonna hear the movie?" 

"Radio app on my phone can act as the speakers." 

The movie started playing, but Mickey was already distracting him.

“I thought that the point of going to a drive-in movie was to actually watch the movie,” Ian's statement was met with Mickey groaning before he swung one leg over Ian's waist, pinning him in spot. 

"You think anyone here is actually watching ,” Mickey gazed around the nearly empty lot with only four other cars all scattered around. 

“We’ll watch a little bit of the movie,” he whispered, knowing the set up of the date meant something to Ian. “But we’re going to make out." Which sounded more like a promise than a hope. Mickey muttered to himself "and more, if I can manage.”

Mickey had to admit Ian picked a great double feature; zombieland one and two. It wasn't a rom-com or chick comedy. Anything with Woody Harrelson was good enough to watch more than once.

But, because he knew the movie so well , he was paying less attention to the movie, and more attention to Ian reactions. A soft smile grew on Mickey's face watching Ian's eyes flicker across the screen; reading the scrawny kids rules for surviving, and checking out the gun supplies. Mickey's eyes wandered to the freckles on Ian's cheek wishing he could trace them, memorize them. After a few minutes his eyes noticed the muscular chest begin to relax, Mickey felt as though he was in a trance watching the chest rise and fall.

A few times Mickey noticed the beginnings of a laugh rumble in Ian throat, Mickey licked his lips watching the bobbing. A full laugh escaped Ian's mouth and it sounded prefect to Mickey 

Mickey tipped his head forward, blocking Ian's view of the movie, and covering Ian's mouth with his own. Ian tilted his head back pushing his tongue into Mickey's mouth. 

"I can't see the movie" Mickey could feel Ian's smile on his mouth. 

"Columbus is chased by zombies through a haunted house…he'll survive. Tallahassee goes around the theme park killing zombies while using the rides. It's fucking epic. He obviously survives eventually the chicks come back and they're fine too so everyone lives happily ever after it's a regular fairytale" he gave an exasperated sigh sure he'd never spoken that fast in his entire life "Now they you're caught up you think we can see how this ends?" 

"Oh this movie?" Ian smirked "I know how this one ends. First you're going to start a bit slower than normal because being out in public, half ass pretending to care that I want to watch the movie" 

"You'd slid you hand into my thigh; and that first touch is like electricity" Ian's voice was almost a whisper the sensation courses through Mickey's ears and right down between his legs.

"Mmm-hmm" Mickey didn't dare interrupt

“I’d turn to look at you. My arm already stretched over your shoulder it'd be all too easy to just run my fingers through the back of your hair. My eyes would study your face, wondering how I ever got so damn lucky before pressing my lips against you"

"And then..." Mickey his voice a rough growl feeling more animalistic by the moment; all too eager to here more 

"You'd grab my hip trying to roll me toward you, your strong grip can still take charge even if my cracked out dancer body has been replaced with army muscles." 

"You'd place a forceful kiss; harder than you were planning, but when you realize I'm already hard you won't be able to stop yourself" 

Mickey's own cock twitched "Ok less talk about the preview and let's just play that fucking movie" 

"Do I get to give a critic review at the end?"


	3. Highschool dance

"I don't dance Gallagher" Mickey grumbled fumbling with the tie Ian forced him to wear. 

"Listen Liam needed a chaperone for a school dance and I figured we never got the chance--"

"Cause I woulda punched your face in" Mickey reminded Ian what he was like in highschool

"Anyway Mickey Milkovich will you go to prom with me?" 

"Aren't they like 12?" 

"Mickey! Not the fucking point"

"Oi ok get yer panties outta the knot I'll take you to your first school dance" As crass as Mickey had been it still made Ian smile because he said yes. 

****  
"You don’t really have to walk me in or anything.,” Liam grumbled, "like go in the back door or something not the front door with me" he sunk into the chair As Ian checked his hair in the rear view mirror with a sly grin on his face and eyes narrowed on Liam 

"Would you rather Frank?" The question didn't need answering 

When they arrive, Ian felt it was his big brother duty to strut in with Liam; making it a full spectacle. "Ok" Liam hissed "go stand by the fruit punch make sure no one spikes it or whatever you're here to do"

"Wait.. I thought we were here to spike it. Make sure kids aren't tossing Malibu rum in. I brought good stuff!" Mickey opened his jacket revealing a flask. Ian couldn't help but roll his eyes but the snort of air from his nose gave Mickey the impression he wasn't actually mad.

“ok but will it kill you to stand up straight, Liam?” Ian laughed feeling done with his obligations of brotherly love. He turning his attention to Mickey "Your tie is all crooked.” He adjusted Mickey's collar; an excuse to out his hands on Mickey's chest. 

"I know you didn't want to be here, but--"

"Who said?"

"You about three times in the six minute car ride here" 

"yeah ok" Mickey twitched his lips "and I sure as shit wasn't taking you to prom back then. Your boney ass and puppy dog fucking eyes." 

Ian furrowed his brow wondering if Mickey thought this was a compliment. 

"But I'm here with ya now, and I'm sorry I was too fucked up to ever even think to take you to a dance Gallagher. So.." he cleared his throat "would you have this dance?" 

Mickey watched as Ian's eyes widen shocked by the boldness, maybe even some blush started to grow it was too dark for mickey to know. 

Ian's arms hung around Mickey's shoulders while his hands rested at Ian's waist and pulled him close. In that instant everything felt just right. Just them swaying along to the song and in their own world that only had them.

“Happy?”

“I could be happier.” Ian admitted 

Mickey leaned towards, knowing exactly what Ian was hinting at. Mickey pressed a soft kiss on Ian's lips, and the faint sound of the music, fading out with the rest of the world. Forgetting they were surrounded by preteens, that they were suppose to be the ones stoping things like this from happening. 

“What about now?” Mickey asked when they had pulled away.

Ian smiled. " A bit of a chick-flick moment for you, might ruin your thug exterior"

Mickey shrugged, laughing slightly. “I seem to make those exception when you're involved.” He continued to sway with Ian feeling as though they were the only ones in the room; he'd punch out anyone who tried to interrupt.


	4. Playground

Ian seemed to be leading them on a walk around all the streets they grew up on. Passing Pak's laundry, the Kash 'n' grab that was all border up; Linda left town soon after Ian and Mickey stopped working there. It had been years since Mickey had seen the park where Kev use to set up the icecream truck. 

“Here we are,” 

“here where? All I see is a kids playground" Mickey asked, taking in the look of the playground at dusk. Kids playgrounds are only meant to be seen during the day but even that thought seemed a bit pervy to Mickey but he knew for sure playgrounds definitely were not for night where all dark things from horror movies lurked. 

The swings with the chain bars as creaky as ever, and the slide with its colour lost to the sun damage. "Murder on the docket tonight?" 

"Fuck off. Haven't ya ever just wanted to come back and play on the swings?"

"No" Mickey said dryly. "Nope, someone lookin' like me goes on a kids swing I get sent to fucking jail no questions asked." He huffed shoving his hand into the small pocket of his jeans to dig out a lighter. The small glow of the cigarette began to glow, the only light besides the third street light that hadn't burnt out or broken.

"Ain't no one here Mick" Ian pointed out "it'll be fun. And fuck we deserve some fun. Some run around be fucking silly. When's the last time you were silly?" 

"Never" Mickey shook his head. Silly wasn't part of the Milkovich genes. The closest he'd ever come to doing something ridiculous was throwing groceries; they he stole. At Ian to get his attention. 

Grabbing the smoke from Mickey's lips Ian pressed his beautiful pink lips around it, taking a long drag. "Come on Mick" Ian began walking backwards a coy smile upon his face. The first step toward him that Mickey took Gallagher ran off, half speed 

"Don't mess with a man and his nicotine" 

Soon the two grown men were running around through the swings and under the slide; Ian took a short cut gliding on a roundabout. 

Mickey collapsed on the nearby swing; years of smoking and no exercise routine were catching up with him. Ian slowly walked towards him. Mickey admired the tall frame and long legs on Ian. 

Ian walked till he was pressed up against Mickey. Their lips met swiftly. Mickey knee it had only beena couple of seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. He was suddenly swept up with feelings, wishing they knew each other when they were kids. Like real fucking little kids. Mickey would be the school bully, Ian would be the target; of well everyone. But not Mickey he'd befriend the shrimp protect him because that fiery red hair would have been the first pop of colour in his life after the sea of jet black hair and milky skin of his family Ian would have been a breathe of fresh air. They could have been best of friends off the hop in a difference lifetime. Mickey was sure it didn't matter the lifetime. The feel of Ian's lips on his would forever be the softest thing he's ever felt.

He felt lightheaded when one of Ian's hands moved to grip his hand also around the chain. His touch still like lightening, Ian's leg pushed up between Mickey's, causing him to groan. Ian pulled away from Mickey's mouth, moving over his jaw, nibbling light marks into his neck, 

Mickey had become more aroused by the minute. His tongue fought Ian's for dominance and another moan escaped him. He was always a bottom, but he was always in control. But the small confines of the swing and Ian's body pushing down at him made for little other moves. Therefore his kisses became more powerful. In his power struggles a momentary lapse in judgment had Mickey forgetting he wasn't just on a chair but on a swing, which meant the moment his hands moved to grab Ian around the waist they ended up on the ground. Mickey gasped with Ian toppling down over the swing on-top of him. After a cough and the sharp pain in his lungs subsided. slowly, a smile crept onto his face and a low chuckle emerged

Ian didn't even seem phased by the fall and ended up in a fit of laughter as well. "I'm guessing, you're alright?" He asked after a minute.

Mickey nodded "yeah. I'm fine,." Though he was sure when the adrenaline wore off he'd be angry and sore and popping far too many advil in the morning. Mickey waited for Ian to roll off. But the moment didn't happen, instead Ian leaned his body down further, laying ontop of him. Gazing into those green eyes Mickey tilted his chin up raising his neck ever so slightly to reach Ian's lips. 

Ian's hands slipped underneath Mickey's shirt; already bunched up from the fall. The summer heat kept the skin warm to the touch even if the sun had already gone heated make out session went on for longer than both of them had expected only to be broken up by sirens in the distance. 

"Fuck Gallagher, told you grown ass men can't be in a playground"

"The sirens ain't for us" Even though he believed his words Ian rolled off Mickey 

"You don't know that." Mickey scoffed standing up bushing the grass off his shoulders 

"Can we at least finish this at home?" Ian pleaded 

"We ain't got a swing" 

"I'll god damn order one but I figure the bed could do for tonight" Ian laughed stretching an arm over Mickey as the two walked towards home.


	5. Fancy restaurant

"Don't belong here" Mickey muttered almost in a sing songy growl as he pulled the arms of the nicest cashmere sweater he had which still made him feel under dressed

Ian opened the door as they entered a dark room, lit by candles on the tables.

"Oh, Hell no! I'm not eating where I can't tell what's on my plate."

"Shh" Ian hissed 

"May I help you?" The Maître D asked

"Yeah we're looking for an tire change" Mickey rolled his eyes "pretty sure we're looking for food" 

"Sorry. I have a reservation. Gallagher" Ian spoke up putting his body between mickey and the Maître D hoping he wouldn't escort them out 

"Ah yes, this way" his voice sounded extra snooty 

They were led to a candlelit table, handed the menus, Offered something called amuse-bouche. which Mickey avoided it since it sounded like douche. Mickey pulled his lighter out flickering it three times before the flame kept.

"What the hell are you doing? Gonna burn the building down? Didn't have arson planned for the date" thinking back to all the times Carl tried to burn down the Gallagher house, Ian was familiar with how much damage one flame could do.

"I can't read the damn menu,."

"Then get glasses Grandpa here comes the waiter" Ian smacked Mickey's hand causing him to loose his grip and the flame went out.

A man in a coat with tails walked to the table with two crystal glasses filled with water and lemon slices.

Mickey leaned over and looked at the glass. "Lemonade? Didn't realize I was at a little girls front yard, better only be ¢.50" 

"The water is complementary, sir" the waiter's thin lips pierced. After placing the glasses on the table the waiter finally spoke "The special tonight is Ahi tuna wonton nachos" 

"What the Fu--" Mickey stopped himself from cursing thinking it would get them kicked out. And the last thing he wanted to do was ruin Ian's date that he somehow thought they needed.

Ian spoke up quickly "I will have that."

"Very good, Sir," the man replied and turned to Mickey looking like he was going to regret it. "And you, Sir?"

"I want wings a burger or really nachos ."

"Sir this isn't a diner…" the waiter looked unsure how to proceed with Mickey "we have a mango chipotle duck wing sir if that would be acceptable"

"If that's acceptable??" Mickey's voice rose.

"He meant he would like to have the grass fed beef, charbroiled on brioche with house cut potatoes" 

Mickey's mouth dropped open 

They watched the waiter head towards the kitchen

"What did you order for me?" Mickey questioned feeling like a perpetual child. 

"I ordered a burger in high-end restaurant speak" 

They waited until waiter returned with two plates. Indeed the words Ian told the waiter translated into a recognizable burger; yet small. Ian watched as Mickey examined the plate poking the food.

"Did you order off the appetizer list?" 

"Don't Fu-- start it's a burger ain't it" 

Begrudgingly Mickey had to nod. He ate the burger in three bites, be it unflattering mouthfuls where in one lettuce hung out of the corner.

The waiter returned with their wine. Mickey tasted it and nodded. Finally, something that was good; he downed the glass in one gulp. 

A dessert menu was brought out "you wanna share that chocolate cake?"

Mickey scoffed "I don't share dessert Gallagher" information the ginger should have already been familiar with.

"Two chocolate cakes" 

"Do you mean.." Mickey wanted to punch him in the face "...our mini torturi de ciocolata?"

"Obviously" 

A small plate was brought out "it's smaller than the burger how is that possible?" The fact it tasted so damn good was just a piss off because he would have eaten seven of them in a minute. 

"I've never paid $50.00 to be starved by a penguin before. " Mickey mentioned loudly to Ian as they left the restaurant. 

"I get it man" Mickey said as they got to the car "people go on dates and some people think that places like this are important. But fuck me please don't take me there again." 

"Fine next time McDonald's?"

"Don't even joke im too hungry for that!"


	6. McDonald's

Mickey!!… Mick!!” Ian's drunk slurs trying to get Mickey to turn his head 

“What? I'm looking for the damn cab so none of these twinks try and steal it!" Regretfully he turned to look at Ian and sure enough his can was taken by a group of four people heading out of the club. " something better be wrong cause there goes our ride."

“I’m hungry” Ian whined, making mickey exhale in frustration.

“gallagher, it’s…” he squinted at his phone “…3 in the morning!”

“But I’m hungry!”

Mickey sighed mostly because he was drunk and could always eat. “Fine. But whatever you want got to be close cause we're walkin' "

"That's a Mickey D's two blocks.." he turned his head side to side trying to get himself situated "that way" he pointed with conviction. 

Drunk and determined they made it to the McDonald's with little issue; Ian only veered off the sidewalk twice. Mickey felt he was going to be on babysitting duty for the rest of the evening even if he couldn't keep his eyes open.

As they entered the door the smell of French fries hit their nostrils. 

"Get a booth K, I wanna be comfy" 

"Why am I going to find the seat like a child?" Mickey's arms went up before slapping back down at his sides.

"Because I don't ask the cashier if I can pay with real money or monopoly money as a response to pepsi or coke" 

"It's a fucking stupid question it gets an equally stupid response" 

Knowing there was nothing else to say Mickey went to the booth to wait for his damn cheeseburger Gallagher owed him after their last disaster of date 

Ian stood at the front of the counter ordering two double cheeseburger meals, but also two extra cheeseburgers as an extra apologize. Plus milkshakes! "oh and a cup of mcsauce and a cup of pickles. "

The cashier didn't even flinch at his request she had enough drunks in here on a regular bases nothing could surprise her in an order; especially at 3am. 

Ian brought the food over 

Mickey biting into the burger "now this is the best part of the date" his words muffled. 

"No it needs to be more. Dancing and fast food it ain't enough" 

"Drink your milkshake and relax Gallagher." Mickey shrugged off Ian's insecurities "It's fucking prefect, what with the no fuss, no frills, no god damn words I can't pronounce" Mickey shoved more burger in his face.

"No we need to do something" Ian's mind was turning his elbows propped on the table his head tilted zoning out while he unconsciously sipped at the straw of his milkshake. "Lets steal the McDonald's sign" 

"Wha--??" Mickey had just shoved the hand full of fries in his mouth. Now trying to chew rapidly without choking. 

"Yeah it's prefect. It's an M for Mickey, for Milkovich, for Marriage. We need it" 

"Nah--" Mickey forced the remaining food down his throat "Ian." His tone sounded serious "you're drunk. The sign is 20 feet in the air and probably just as wide."

Ian pouted, he had looked at Mickey with a side-eye from under his eyelashes, that made his eyes big and wide and shiny, "yeah I guess" the little sigh, and ever-so-slightly push out his lower lip. Mickey shook his head "still no" because usually that look had often proven Mickey to be powerless to resist it. 

Mickey leaned over the table pressing his lips against that carefully crafted pout. He pulled away almost as quickly

“Th-thank you.” Ian knew he needed to let the idea of taking the McDonald's sign go, otherwise he was going to ruin the date with an impossible task. Mickey was right the date was simple but totally them. Ian smiled at Mickey dunking some fries into his milkshake.

Mickey mouth curled into a satisfied half-smirk. He continued to dunk his pickles into the mac sauce. A drunken guilty pleasure. Looking out the window avoiding eye contact with Ian for a long time "ok. Lets go" he finally said 

"Mick. I don't think food sobered you up, we gotta go this way" 

But Mickey had noticed something inside that Ian didn't. Something else to help with Ian's pouty lips. There was a small "M" atop the drive thru that swayed in the wind; He could assume that last week's storm got it loose from its hinges but it was more likely someone missed the curve of the drive thru and hit the sign. What it did mean was Mickey could easily rip it off. "Yeah I know" he muttered "get ready to run ok" the only heads up he gave Ian before 

It took a few extra tugs and a kick to get the small sign but mickey finally got it unhinged "there. Some property damage and theft make it a good date?" 

"A great one." Ian kissed Mickey before both of them ran off full speed.


	7. Campfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last minute change in tonight's fic. Realising it's a long weekend and really the last moments of summer for us (it was 3 degrees!!) I had to make a end of summer date for them...it does mean I wrote this in the brief moments my children gave me today so it's super short and definitely sweet

It was the end of the summer, the end of endless heat and the beginning of cooler weather. Ian had decided to build a bonfire, buy all the hotdogs and hamburgers, marshmallows for s'mores and enough booze to open their own brewery. 

When the sun sank below the horizon, and the fire burned down to a subtle glow, it was just the two of them and the wide open space of nature. Mickey had protested an outside date. But Gallagher had a way of making everything sound magical. 

"God I can't take you anywhere" Ian laughed 

"We are literally nowhere, so what's you're problem?" 

"Ya got some on your face” Ian gestured wiggling a finger towards Mickey's cheek 

“Huh? Where?” Mickey more slapped at his face than successfully getting any food off of himself

“Just there, corner of you lips.”

Ian reached out to wipe away the smears,.Mickey made a knee jerk reaction to grab his wrist stopping him before Ian could touch him

Once Mickey released Ian's hand, Ian leaned in quickly to kiss his husband, their lips sticky and sweet from the marshmallows. 

Mickey grabbes Ian's cheek in his hands, keeping him close. Ian held onto the sides of Mickey's chair holding himself down into the kiss; running his tongue over Mickey's lips, forcing them open , allowing the kiss to deepen. It wasn’t long before they both started feeling dizzy, forcing them apart for some air. 

The fire was still warm against Ian's back, and they smelled like summer heat, fire-y smoke and beer They clasped each other’s hands, as Ian tried to fit into Mickey's chair, leaning in close, ressing their bodies and their lips together in a series of soft kisses. The tapestry of stars popping out above them. The night was truly perfect.


	8. Zoo

The Chicago Zoo is full of screaming children and People viewing life from their phones. Yet Mickey tried his best not to complain as Ian dragged him from enclosure to enclosure, reading the plaques, and occasionally expressing his desire to touch or get closer to the animals.

Mickey hadn't seen the appeal of a zoo date. Walking; uphill. In the heat, in a crowded place.

Ian kissed him infront of the gorilla enclosure. “It reminds me of you,” he whispered into Mickey's ear as his eyes glanced over, watching the silver back sitting in the very middle of the enclosure. Arms crossed the dominant male looked angry 

“romantic Gallagher, tellin' me I'm a fat angry ape" Mickey snapped. But there is something in Ian's voice, in the way he seems to be studying the creature that tells Mick that he sees more deeply into the creature.

“It wasn’t made to live here.” Ian pointed, Mickey glanced over at the sign _born in captivity _"but it did, it survived, it found a way to not only live but be leader of the pack"__

_Mickey didn't mention how the trapped animals reminded him of his own caged life. Putting on a show for everyone watching, or that the ape looked sad behind the eyes of anger longing to pound his fists into real dirt full speed. The creature may have been born in captivity but it had an instinct, or a memory of how to be wild, to be free._

_Ian muttered something about getting a stuffed gorilla on the way out. Mickey gave a soft smile and agreed_

_They’re leaning against glass enclosure, for longer than any other exhibit. watching some of the newborns gorillas run and tumble and yet the silverback never moved. Ian turned seeing a young woman standing beside them. “Excuse me,” he smiled holing out his phone out. “Would take a photo of me and my husband?” he liked how that sounded_

_To Mickey's amazement she said yes. Gallagher had a way with people that he always got his way. Mickey looked too threatening like it would be a ploy to take her purse; he had to admit it did sound like a good idea. He was snapped out of his thoughts with the bubbly sound “Smile!” before she’s could tap the screen however, Ian's long fingertips grazed Mickey's jaw, turning his face to kiss him sweetly._

_The girl made an ungodly squealing noise, that normally would have bother Mickey but couldn't bring himself to react. Not when Ian was beaming when he pulled away._

_“Thank you,” Ian took the phone back. "Holy fuck look at this picture" Ian zoomed in behind them kissing_

_[ ](https://imgbb.com/) _

_"I'm so sorry" she said as though it was her fault "I can take another…"_

_"No it's perfect" they shared a smile. They walked away from the gorillas and began the walk back down the slope, through the rest of the zoo. More, people seem to flood the walkways, the after lunch crowed_

_They stopped for pretzels, before the gift shop, Ian couldn't keep the smile from his face holding onto the small stuffed gorilla that probably cost more than admission into he zoo. "Oh! and they all have these plump asses that they stick out all the time"_

_"What?"_

_"The gorilla, that why else it reminds me of you"_


	9. Drunken Mario kart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people up till now we could believe this was all in canon (and it should be) but I can't seem to write fics without a Mandy cameo so do with that 
> 
> And yes it's late. I'm sorry I had an angry toddler who didn't sleep

"Why does our date involve your couch and an MC?" Mickey whispered to Ian as they sat crammed next to each other while Mandy and Debbie fought about weather both of them could fit on the remaining sofa cushions. "Are we clear on the rules?" Carl's drill Sargent voice boomed 

With a fake salute "Listen Cornel commander Carl." Mickey hisses knowing Carl was calling him out for talking "it's a fucking video game we got it." 

"Yeah Carl" the way Debbie said his name made everyone cringe 

"So we like drink and play the stupid game what's there to know?" Mandy asked 

"No. Pay attention" he regretted his words instantly as Mandy glared at Carl 

"There is a strick no drinking and driving rule. But--but" Carl placed his hands up hoping to get them to focus "you must finish your drink before crossing the finish line!"

"So what's your game plan?" Ian leaned in to whisper to Mickey. 

"Chug it and go" Mickey nodded liking the sound of his his. Ian pierced his lips trying not to make a sexual joke

"I'm thinking maybe get a good lead pull over and power drink infront of the finish line" 

They locked in their characters 

"I'm gonna be the princess!" Debbie squealed 

"Drink" Carl instructed

"What? Why?" 

"Everyone knows whoever is peach needs a penalty shot" 

"This is sexiest" she pouted "woman get paid less for the same jobs, woman have to work twice as hard and still get less, woman---"

"Shuddup and drink" 

"Don't forget, winner picks losers drinks!" Carl announced before the classic beeping to start the race began   
Beep, beep, beeeeeeep

****   
"It’s not even fun to play with you anymore,” Debbie whinned tossing her remote losing for the third time in a row. "It's a stupid fucking game and I'm out" 

“Not my fault you drive as well in Mario kart as you do in real life!" Mandy cackled. Mandy turned her attention back to the boys "now which one of you decided to throw that red shell at me because I am not above smacking a bitch,” 

Mickey and Ian did not hesitate to throw Carl under that bus as their fingers shot in his direction. 

"I ain't apologizing. You've been dropping bananas and not even using them strategically!" Carl bitched watching Mandy toss them haphazardly; at least he would have tried getting them in a diagonal line or throwing some at people ahead of him 

“Apparently someone hits them,” she snickered as Ian had slid into two of them, in one spun out motion after another.

“ You're all fucking cute , fighting over those sad ranks,” Mickey mocked as he passed the finish line in first place.

“First of all, I’m always cute and secondly, shut up" Ian grumbled obviously starting to feel the effects of the game and his strategy was failing terribly as he finished in third place; again sliding over one of Mandy's bananas crossing the finish line.

“whyd you pick this as a date if you're gonna bitch about it?" 

“Because you like it." Ian paused his eyes locked with Mickey's with a genuine smile on his lips.

"No. No fucking mushy crap. This is war people" Carl tried to interject 

"No it's a racing game with a plumber and a dinosaur. And you lost so take two shots Carl and shut up." Mickey growled 

****  
Carl was no impressed as he was kicked out of the game; after he spent an entire lap in the grass going around in circles. Mandy had passed out "behind the wheel" as it were. They all decided to leave her in the arm chair and just let her character; Toad, because she thought being a shroom was hilarious. At the starting line of every race. 

Mickey and Ian were the last two standing. "You too drunk to finish" Mickey mocked

"I have never been too drunk to finish" Ian stated firmly a smirk forming at the corner of his lips. Tossing his controller down he pushed his lips onto Mickey's cheek; he was aiming for his lips but he would have to admit he was slightly inebriated.

Mickey kissed a little harder. his hands around the place where Ian's t-shirt overlaped with his jeans, Ian made another noise. he moved to kiss Ian's jaw, Ian tilted his head to give Mickey better access, hands sliding down to palm his sharp shoulderblades and trace his collarbones, hands roaming over his whole body.

Ian pulled back, lungs protesting for some much needed air, his lips reddened and eyes slightly glazed over. He gently slide his thumb against Mickey's bottom lip. Before tilting his head, going back for more.

After one kiss that left Mickey completely breathless, fingers limp against Ian's hips, he pulled back a little more than he has before. A moment of silence, and then Ian takes Mickey's hand in his. He pressed them against his chest, leans in close, and just before he catches mickeys lips again, he whispered, “Touch me, damnit,” and suddenly he was straddling Mickey


	10. Body paint

"whatcha doing there Dexter?" 

"What?" Ian looked up confused

"Looks like you made a kill room on our bed" Mickey pointed over large plastic under a canvas both covering the mattress, blankets and pillows discarded to the corner. 

"Well I thought you liked that show" Ian joked 

"I did till the last fucking episode and I'm still mad about it. So you plainin' on killing me so I don't gotta live with that mwmory?"

"No but what I got planned is probably just as messy" he smiled.

"Nope. Needin' more Ian." 

"It's a love and paint kit." He started "we cover ourselves in paint get on the canvas and--" he figured the rest was self explanatory "It's like visual representations of us, our love. Ya know the body during sex is very raw, honest, and The art is suppose to be incredible because it'll be so unique even though everyone who orders these kits get the same shit, the end results are never the same."

"You want us to get paint, everywhere? You expect me to wash your ass after this too?" 

"Maybe" Ian shrugged it sounded as if it could be sexy too.

"Is it safe?" Unsure of about all this paint getting into parts of his body. 

"Totally! It's non toxic, it's like finger painting for adults."

"Oh I'm sure fingers are gonna be involved. Just tell me there ain't any glitter…Glitter is the herpes of Arts and crafts." 

Ian smirked smearing blue paint across Mickey's cheek "how about less bitching and more being naked." There was no need to argue with that. 

Eventually, the pair were as covered in paint as was the canvas. panting and grinning and out of breath as they laughed, rolling around in the paint-splattered bed. Ian pulled Mickey into a passionate kiss 

"You’re so beautiful." Ian breathed with a bright, loving smile as they broke for air, "green eyebrow and all" he rolling on top of mickey and kissed him for all he was worth. Their hips rutting together as their lips and teeth and tongues clashed desperately, groaning and gasping as hot skin rolled against hot skin.

Leaving handprints and smears in multicolours over each other, each groan and panting breath swallowed up by each other’s mouths. One of Ian's hands held Mickey's, their fingers threaded together. 

Ian pushed inside with care, looking at Mickey to see if it was okay, to keep the sensuality of the moment, then he kept a steady and pleasant rhythm that got them both worked up. Mickey could feel the paint dripping down his leg, smeared across his. Fascinated by Ian's hands splattered with black and red, those hand pushing down on his chest leaving the vibrant marks behind. Ian thrust into him and hit the sweet spot almost every time, Mickey grabbed his shoulders and pushed back against him, wanting him to go faster, and at the same time wanting this to last. 

They climaxed together, their muscles spasming in unison as they rode out their orgasms.

Ian hopped out of bed, careful not to mess up the masterpiece he was about to look at. 

Mickey wanted to just lay there but between Ian's near jumping with excitement, and the extra level of sticky feeling. It encouraged him to roll off the bed not as graceful as Gallagher but still with enough ease not to ruin whatever it was they just did.

[](https://ibb.co/n7WJNnC)

"It's prefect" Ian beamed 

"there's god damn handprints like a murder scene" Mickey noted turning his head to the side to understand the tapestry laying infront of them

"I'm gonna hang it in the living room" Ian awwed over the mix match of colours 

"Don't you fucking dare." Mickey warned hoping Ian was only joking but not having a one hundred percent certainty on that made him nervous. 

"Ok but it'll be prefect next to my "M" in our bedroom; To remind me how bendy you can be. No argument!" 

Mickey nodded feeling like somehow that was exactly what Ian wanted in the first place.


	11. Ikea

The building loomed large in front of them- big, blocky, and with very few windows. Mickey glaced between the building and Ian. How was this suppose to count as a date? "Ikea?" Mickey raised an eyebrow. Carl had laughed at Ian's suggestion saying Ian was really testing the limits of the relationship Because Carl had only ever taken girls there if he wanted to end things. 

Ian grinned he knew deciding on a coffee table couldn't ruin what they had. "It'll be fun, promise" 

"The fucks it called Stockholm for?" Mickey looked at the narrow oval coffee table Ian pointed out "people get Stockholm Syndrome here?" 

"Stockholm Sweden?" Ian let a breathy laugh out as he shook his head. 

"So what's with squares?" 

"It's how big the space is. Like all this will fit in a…" Ian paused to crane his neck back to the front post "a 391 sq. Apartment" 

"Bullshit. People wanna live like rodents crammed in on-top of each other"

"Some might think it's better than living *with* rodents" he arched his brow at Mickey   
.  
"Fuck you ain't never been a rat in the Milkovich house" 

They continued walking along the store following the arrows; still making Mickey feel as though he was a mouse in a maze looking for cheese. Suddenly he looked around with confusion realizing he had been walking in a trance following the yellow signs. Mickey knew two things for certain: One he was lost because he had passed lamps already, and Two Ian wasn't next to him. Instead a large lamp that loomed over him looking like it belonged to a space ship instead of a living room. "Gallagher" he growled under his breath what kind of fucking date ditches someone in the middle of Ikea? He walked back the way he came now pissing off all the people who gestured to the arrows; Mickey reciprocated with his own gesture. He made it back to the dressers and wardrobes or some posh shit Ian had called them armoire. He and paused as he examined where he was. Mickey placed a hand at his brow and groaned to himself. 

“Dammit, where are you?” he asked himself, annoyed that he lost Gallagher like he was a fucking child.

Suddenly a bang caused him to jump as the doors of the wardrobe flew open next to him a loud cry of:

“For Narnia!”

There was a flash of red as Ian ran past him fist pumped in the air like a warrior 

A moment later Ian circled back around "that was awesome!"

"What was that?" Mickey felt was the better statement 

"It’s a thing me and Lip use to do. We play hide-and-seek and try to scare the shit out of each other.…ok mostly other people in the store" Mickey felt his eyebrows raising even though he didn’t consciously tell them too. "It’s a thing. People do it." Ian seemed genuine but mickey wasn't buying it.

Mickey bit down on his bottom lip. How could this man be so Army strong and such a dork at the same time. He thought about pointing out that no normal person. Would do that. But the idea that Ian thought this made a date and the fact he definitely needed to give payback to the ginger made him keep his mouth shut 

"So this is the date? Hide and seek in a store?" 

"Let's up the ante then: whoever is the seeker gets to make out with the hider wherever they are?" Ian licked is lips with anticipation. "Somethin' sexy about public displays of affection ain't there?" 

"Not until you Gallagher" Mickey drawled out his name. 

"Loser buys the meatballs?" Ian suggested trying to entice Mickey. 

"You're on"


	12. Laser tag

Mickey was furious, Ian had been kicking his ass since the beginning of the game. Yeah Gallagher had his army background but Mickey was sure his brute force should have given him some advantages. 

He was in it for revenge now; crouched down next to a block probably used for hight advantages. Mickey waited his laser gun clutched against his chest, his trigger finger ready. 

Timmy and his birthday gang had already run past. The urge to shot every one of them before they ran off for cake was tempting as the birthday party had ruined the empty room he and Ian had for a glorious 15 minutes. 

But he had only one target and he could stay hidden until the very end of the game if he had to. Luckily it was then as the footsteps of the tiny stamped ran off and the room got quiet; aside from the flashing lights and buzzers. He heard it. A half-cough from somewhere in front of him. He leaped up, took one second to scan, and then fired at the dark haired boy with no vest on "sorry man was just doing a sweep for party kids" 

Mickey huffed his hiding space ruined. He bet Gallagher could see him and was laughing. He would have to go to Ian now, hiding it out wasn't an option; especially if the ginger was doing the same. Surprisingly the hiding was his least favourite. Made him fell like a kid scared of monster's under the bed, or some other dark shit he tried not to think about. He would bet it was opposite for Ian that he liked the moment where he could hear all of that chaos around him but not be a part of it, to be an eye in the sky and take everyone out like ants. 

The thought got Mickey's mind moving and his eyes darted upwards there was a corner that would be perfect to sit in the near-dark and he could imagine the buzz of adrenaline rushing through Ian.

Ian had lost track of Mickey. His hiding place had given him advantages for watching, sneaking and attacking. But now he was scanning the whole place not being able to find him. This evening had been so much fun. The utter frustration on Mickey's face every time he killed him was priceless; He laughed just thinking about it. 

"Gallagher" Mickey yelled his gun dangled down, arms up 

"There ain't no time outs in laser tag mick" Ian's gun raised yet he didn't take the shot wondering what was going on. 

Mickey didn't give him any time to decide what his next plan would be. Pushing Ian against the nearest wall and with his hands in his fire-y red hair, he kissed him with passion. The kiss was borderline erotic, only separating when they were out of breath. For a half second, they stared in each others eyes, mischief and lust glowing. Then, a huge smirk on his face, Mickey pushed himself away from Ian and shot him on the chest. Ian's chest pad went black.

"You bastard!" Ian yelled, as Mickey ran backwards both middle fingers waving in the air. "you ain't getting any tonight!" Ian threatened 

Mickey's laughter filled the room


	13. Netflix and chill

Ian was worried. He had promised a month of dates and felt like Mickey didn't love any of them; though the man would deny any grumpiness witnessed was just his face and regular attitude in life. 

Tonight he had a different approach, he had all Mickey's favourite foods laid out on the coffee table; pizza pops, pop-tarts, M&Ms and Skittles. 

He completely transformed the living room floor piling mismatched blankets and pillows, that should have looked terrible but ended being more eclectic, and boho chic. Ian knew Mickey would call it gay but Ian lit some candles. 

"It's not much.." Ian shrugged as Mickey walked in 

“first of all,” Mickey glanced around "candles and all these blankets is a damn fire Hazzard. And second being lazy at home with you is my favorite thing, and third, we ain't fucking made of money.”

Ian nodded in agreement. Even if the money part was painfully true. “But you deserve more, you know that, right?" 

"I really fucking don't Gallagher, don't you get it? I was suppose to die in this shit hole of a town,I was suppose to be a lifer in jail, I was suppose to be God damn miserable. But you changed that. So every damn day with you is more than I deserve. Every stupid, weird, adorable date you create because you think I need to know you care or some shit." Mickey shook his head; maybe fighting back tears that surprised him in the corner of his eyes. "Nah man. You fucking deserve more, not me" 

Ian watched Mickey with his big green eyes he would show him everyday of the month how much Mickey did deserve. Ian leaned in placed a soft kiss. Mickey pulled him in close putting more pressure behind the kids. Ian smiled against Mickey's mouth.

"Do you know what Netflix and Chill means?" Ian asked 

"To watch movies and relax?" Mickey said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ian stood speechless for a moment "Right, then trust me, Imma show you how much I care" Ian's soft smile grew "cause I know I'm gonna take what I deserve" he squeezed Mickey ass before guiding him to the couch.


	14. Ice cream

"an ice cream date?" Mickey squinted looking up at the sign with a pink and white icecream scoop "what are we in the 50s? People don't do this anymore." 

"That's why we are!" Ian opened the door; the small bell chimed as they walked in. 

A long row of freezers with a clear done stretched as long as the walls. "Soft serve vanilla with a white chocolate and raspberry drizzle, in a waffle cone" Ian ordered without hesitation. Perks of being the one planning the dates he knew why he was here and what he wanted.

"Fuck I dunno" Mickey scanned the ice cream

"What about that one called a snickerdoodle?" Ian suggested "it has snicker bars in it"

"It sounds like a yappy fuckin' dog" Mickey rolled his across the board one more time "ok a coffee ice cream" he paused "with some snickers" 

At the table Ian swirled his tongue around the tip of the ice cream. He bobbed his head down and then up and then releases it with a pop. He licks the drizzle dripping from it with a satisfied hum. Mickey shifted feeling uncomfortably tightness in his pants, his eyes darted around the empty creamery till his eyes landed back at Ian. 

Mickey must make some sort of noise, because Ian looked up from his ice cream, making eye contact with mick. 

Mickey couldn't control the sound that escapes his lips. A whimper or more like an exhale of air. 

“What’s wrong?” Ian asked innocently

“Nothing…” Mickey muttered adjusting himself in his booth, trying to shake his dirty thoughts, but he couldn't seem to help it. It was almost as if Ian was teasing him.

"Ok, But your ice cream’s melting. You don't like it? Is the date not exciting enough?”

"Oh it's plenty fucking exciting. Eat your damn icecream Gallagher" 

Ian obeyed lapping up a drip of melted ice cream with a long lick that had Mickey shifting a little as he watched. Ian swiped a long line around the cone before returning to quick little licks. He continue to eat his ice cream in a somewhat obscene manner, lots of long licks now, wearing away the ice cream. Mickey's mind started fueling his imagination knowing the versatility of Ian's tongue.

Mickey chommed down on his cone in a vain attempt at distraction. The cold sent a sharp pain from his teeth to his whole body; and yet it wasn't enough to stop him from watching Ian.

Ian's ice cream was getting low he was adding pressure with a little digging of the tongue.down into the cone and Mickey was all but slumped in his seat trying to ease some of the pressure of his jeans against his erection."No, no we need to leave, now" 

"Why?" 

"Because I need you to lick my cock like you lick that ice cream" 

"Finally!"


	15. Batting cages

Ian definitely had a problem. 

The batting cages had seemed like a good idea, Low-key, cheap, fun, a throwback to their old "dates" But Ian hadn't really played baseball since middle school, Mickey had a natural swing usually a bat to people's skulls but hitting the ball also seemed to come naturally to him as well. Although they'd never really talked about baseball or followed the sport in particular. It had still seemed like a great addition to their monthly dates 

Yet Ian immediately was flooded with emotion seeing the old bleachers, the freshly rained grass, and a bat over Mickey's shoulder, showcasing his muscles. Ian's cock twitched. 

Ian attempted to swung. The bat missed contact with the baseball for the thrid time. Mickey scratched the back of his head as he stood by, he had a smirk on his lips waiting to say something. 

Ian turned around. A glare on his face yet playfulness hiding in his eyes."Don't say a word."

"What if I had a word of God damn encouragement or some shit?" Mickey chuckled as he walked past Ian and took his stance, nothing but concentration seeping from him. A crack filled the air as he sent the ball flying through the batting cage, a proud smile on his lips. 

"No I don't think you did mick, looks like you wanna gloat" 

"Ya wanna lesson?" Mickey passed the bat to Ian. Ian looked skeptical "you taunting me?" Ian's heart felt like it was skipping a beat with Mickey's suggestion for close contact. It didn't matter it wasn't a first date it still had the same butterflies when Mickey initiated closest 

Mickey just shrugged

Ian approached the mound. Mickey judged Ian's stance before using his feet to widen the space between Ian's look like doc Martin's. Mickey glanced down to see the contrast between those shiny boots and his tattered pair of black converse. He reached around Ian's hands on his, gripping the bat tightly. Mickey closed his eyes his nostrils opened he smelled the musk that Ian wore. He had to snap himself out of the hazy feelings he felt. Lost in how long they stood there Mickey stepped back."that should be better for ya" Mickey watched, sliding his hands into his pockets. Ian swung his upper body. Crack. He had sent the ball flying. "See ima fantastic teacher"

Ian gave a devious look. He reset, winding up his arms. Hitting the next two, he even knocked one over the small fence. 

"You were holding out on me?”

“no, maybe, I dunno I just needed the right focus I guess. How about next time, let’s keep score.”

"Next time?" Mickey arched an eyebrow "you gettin' lazy on me Gallagher gonna start seeing duplicate dates?" 

"Lazy? I ain't even done this date" 

Mickey opened his mouth to rebuttal, only to be silenced as Ian attacked his lips again.

The next few moments ran by in a dreamlike/ deja vu blur. Ian's hands moved to Mickey's black tank top, where he slid his hands under to the soft skin underneath. He couldn’t remember how many times he’d admired Mickey body, felt his fingers trace along his skin. Yet to feel every part of his body and take it in, to see it in the dim moonlight. That feeling was almost overwhelming.

"Bleacher. Now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm behind I know I'm hoping to catch up on the weekend


	16. Brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be done last night/this morning as weekends are the best time for brunch  
> But obviously that didn't happen. Sorry again (it's the Canadian in me gotta apologize) 
> 
> Thanks landyEkatrina for the prompt  
> Hope it measures up ok

"It's nine in the morning Gallagher why are you waking me up?" 

"Our next date were going for brunch. It's breakfast with alcohol "

"Yeah I ain't five I know what brunch is. But breakfast hours aren't even over yet." Mickey rolled over taking the sheets with him; making wrapping himself up like a cozy burrito. "Plus we got pop-tarts and beer same fucking thing." His muffled voice added. 

There was no denying Ian's begging that quickly ensued with added soft kisses on-top of Mickey's dark hair. The guilt began to fill in his chest knowing Ian planned all this; plus he had to admit as weird as some of the dates had been he was begin to enjoy them, or at least found them memorable

“It's Your fault for keeping me up so late last night" Mickey's head emerged from the blankets.  
****

They were seated in the corner table. Mickey sat with his back against the wall, he never sat with his back to a restaurant; never leaving himself open of a blind attack. Ian assumed. 

"This is, by far, the gayest shit we've done,” Mickey declared, still feeling half-asleep he squinted at the menu. 

Ian ordered two mimosas and for the pitcher to be left at the table. Mickey also added coffee to the beverage list before going back the the menu.  
Belgium waffles  
Eggs Benedict with hollandaise sauce  
Corned beef hash  
The list went

Maybe Ian had a point about brunch after all. Mickey's mouth watered reading the menu.

“So?” Ian asked after taking a long drink of water through the straw seeing if Mickey was going to order. 

"Country style skillet with sausage, and sunny side up eggs. It's like all the best shit in one pan" Mickey finally decided as he passed the menu back to the 

"Yeah can I get the lox breakfast pizza. Thanks" he turned his gaze back to Mickey "it's suppose to be good for brain shit" 

"First I don't know what the fuck a lox is. Like that related to the Lorax? And second I didn't know we could get pizza for breakfast I wanna reorder!"

Ian gave a light hearted chuckle "it's more like a giant bagel than a pizza" 

The food is so good that Mickey had to forgive Ian for dragging him across town for a damn brunch. 

"But This has got to be the most boring date we've ever had" 

"Keep drinking your mimosas it'll get better" he said taking a swig. 

"Ok" Ian said hesitantly but refilled his glass

***  
Three pitchers later they had leaned over the table elbows propped up holding up their heads as they "whispered" about the other patrons. They had created a game for their own amusement.

"Those two." Ian tilted his chin in the direction he wanted Mickey to look 

"Easy" he cleared his throat "that's Jan, and Margret. They come here every Sunday while their husbands golf." He began the elaborate story "they've probably been doing this since their early 20s so forty maybe fifty years of this tradition. They're old bitties so they like that sentimental shit." He squinted looking for clues to where his story might go "oh and their definitely fucking. Secret lesbians. Would bet back in their day you didn't flaunt it.."

"Their day? You still don't flaunt it" Ian interjected 

Mickey gave him a glare but decided to finish "so they do it, probably better together than with their husbands would couldn't find a--"

"And you do?" Ian arched an eyebrow

"Hey I faked it good I might not like it but I know where it is. Bet their husbands don't. And let's add the husbands don't got a clue." 

"See if you can do better Gallagher" Mickey surveyed the room "them" 

"Country club romance." Ian decided based on the tan dress pants and sundress the couple was wearing 

"Mommy and Daddy probably set it up, ya know good genes or some shit like that. They treat their kids like they do their race horses." Ian smirked at himself "They'll get married, they'll be miserable" 

"Bold statement. Why?" Mickey sounded intrigued 

"Cause he's been checking out the waitress"

"What happened to look don't touch." Mickey didn't really care he just wanted Ian to work for the story.

"No he likes the challenge, he likes the thrill of not getting caught. But she'll know of course. She just won't care she's in it for the money anyway. Plus she'll fuck the young pool boy"

This had been their second round of guessing people's life stories Ian had one the first round with his story of a serial killer who came to brunch afterwards and had yet to be caught. Ian was about the announce Mickey as this round Vitor when he realized "how do we settle a tie?" 

"We come back next week?"


	17. Skydiving

"Are you fucking manic right now?" Mickey began pacing he thought maybe he was having a nervous break down; how had Ian convince him to do this. "You want us to Jump out of a perfectly good plane??' They were already dressed out in the gear they would need. They had already signed the waiver that said their stupid ass wanted to do this and relatives couldn't sue if they died. 

"Oh come on Mick. We only got one life to live"

"Yeah I didn't want it to end today" 

"You'll be fine." Ian leaned in and kissed his cheek before walking across the tarmac.

***  
The plane ascended, the earth shrinking. The world looked different from twenty thousand feet up. Through the wispy cloud cover, he saw a tapestry of greens, blues, and whitish grays. He could assume that's why Ian liked this, that at this altitude, the ground below appeared unthreatening, clam, relaxing even. 

The instructor tapped both of them on the shoulder to let them know it was almost time Ian, already prepared, with his helmet on, checked every strap and buckle twice. Ian slid over the small mental bench 

Ian ran his fingers softly through Mickey's hair, knowing that it was sure fire way to calm him down. He then placed soft kisses to his temple, knowing that would speed up the process. 

Mickey nodded placing the helmet on his head He turned to glare at Ian. "Just know that if I die, I'll come back to fucking haunt you."

Being told that they were free to go anytime, As if possessed Mickey jumped up. If he was going to die the last image wasn't going to be watching Ian jump. A loud long drawn out fuck escaped his lips as he plummeted. 

For Ian. It didn't feel like he was falling. It felt like he was flying. He felt like he could stay up here for hours, feeling the rush of the air on his face, his heart racing in excited, his eyes trying to retain all the blurry images. Ian checked his altimeter to gauge whether it was time to pull the ripcord on his parachute, a few more moments he looked around to see Mickey chute was already gliding down softly. He drew a deep breath, and pulled the cord. 

"That was amazing!" Ian exhaled finally reaching Mickey 

"That" Mickey waved his hand frantically toward the sky "was" he still felt out of breath "what the fuck." A laugh was almost curled at his lips "I ain't ever doing that shit again but fuck. That was. Shit i dunno. Epic"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so you obviously get a fic today!


	18. Boudoir

"Dudeoir." 

"You havin' a stroke cause that ain't a word" Mickey went back to his coffee and pop-tarts; breakfast of champions. 

“Okay. Like, boudoir photos, but with guys.” 

"Well why can't it be called a boobwar? Cause we ain't got boobs, that sexist or something, call Debbie bet she got shit to say on that" 

"No." Ian felt exhausted already and he hadn't even got to the difficult part of the conversation; convincing Mickey this would count as a date. "Mickey do you know what I'm talking about though?" 

"Yeah, I had enough naked girl posters to know what your talking about." 

"Ok. But I thought I could take the pics of you" Ian held his breathe 

"How's that a date again?" He asked through a mouth full of raspberry poptart a sprinkle of two falling from his lips 

"Cause they'll be booze, I won't get you to wear anything ridiculous, and you get to see you how I see you." 

God fucking Gallagher and his romantic shit. Mickey rolled his head around sighing loudly " ok but your eyes only got it" 

***  
After beer, or three and some discussion, Mickey was ready. He stood in the middle of the room in his bagging jeans and torn off arms shirt. 

"So where do you want me?" 

"To change first" Ian threw at him what looked almost identical to what Mickey was already wearing. 

Mickey was happy to change into a new crisp white tank; the jeans on the other hand were met with some growls "Ian these your fucking jeans?" Carefully trying not to pinch himself in the zipper 

"No but your ass is going to look amazing!" Ian sounded gleeful. "Ok now turn around" 

Mickey obliged hearing how excited Ian was about his ass it shouldn't have been any surprise he wanted a photo of it. "Ok but don't ask me to bend over or your getting a plumbers crack photo man!" 

"Nah, I want you to start taking off your shirt." Again Mickey started to follow instructions placing his hands at the bottom of the shirt and pulling up "ok but slowly…yeah, ok right there now stop" Ian began snapping pictures 

"How the fuck is this sexy I feel stuck" Mickey groaned his arms up over his head his shirt bunched up by his shoulders. Ian capturing every muscle of Mickey's back. 

"It just is ok" After a few more shots, and Ian changing his angle he motioned Mickey to turn around. Ian continued to pose Mickey, sitting forward on a chair, running his fingers through his hair. Loosing the pants and leaning back on the bed, his hands grasping the iron posts of the bedframe. Standing looking out the window. Mickey turned to Ian, bit his lip. Whether it was from nervousness or overthinking, Ian didn’t care. The expression on his face was insanely attractive. Ian took another picture before his expression changed “Wow.” Ian looked at the display screen, “That was… .”

"Yeah right.” Mickey hating every moment of this vulnerability

“you did that thing-- with your lip. Fuck you know how that makes me.” 

A genuine smile spread across his face as he laughed. Ian had to take a picture of that.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J_Q's birthday was yesterday so we are gonna make this a belated birthday present


	19. Veto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all the dates Ian wanted and Mickey vetoed

" Let's go test driving cars. It'll be like fast and the furious. Fucking sexy." 

Mickey scrunched his face with no ability to stop the reaction " no that's how we end up in jail" 

"No it'll be fun!"

"Remember JimmySteve that idiot did shit like this it don't end well.

*****

"How about walking through open houses to start picturing our dream house"

"No, cause that sounds like what criminals and murders would do Ian!"

*****

"An aquarium?" 

"What so I can look at water till I need to piss? No killer shark is worth that" 

******  
"A museum?"

" If I wanted to look at old shit blabbing on about history of stay at your place and listen to Frank"

****  
"A coffee shop?"

"This ain't a rom-com you aren't gonna take the last dark roast coffee and fall in love as our hands pass over the sugar." 

***  
"Book shop?" 

Mickey gave him a look and they moved on

***  
"Pet shop!"   
The excitement in Ian's voice made the decision clear for mickey "hell no. I ain't taken care of a some ally cat you think needs a home" 

*****

"Amusement park"

"If you think gettin' upchucked on is fun…"

"Ok no got it"

******

"Yoga?"

"You wanna stretch Gallagher how about we just go to the bedroom"

"Deal!"

*****

"Rollerblading?"

"This ain't the eighties, I won't wear a Sparkily spandex onesie…. Do you even know how to skate?" Mickey grunted 

"Well no…." Ian said hesitantly

"Oh yeah real fucking romantic the two of us holding onto the rail like babies trying not to fall on our asses "next!"  
*****

"Park picnic?"

"Eating on the ground or strangers can stare? No" 

******  
"Oh what about a master chef type game show" 

"Explain that one to me?" Mickey tried to let Ian have that one

"Like we have a challenge like who can make the best pizza with a random ingredients…then we get to eat the food"

"Right" Mickey nodded slowly "and who cleans up the kitchen? Who judges this? Do I get all the pizza? This is just sounds like making supper. I'm pass but fuck let's get pizza tonight"


	20. Target

The automatic doors opened the crisp white walls, blinding fluorescent lights and strips of red assaulted Mickey's eyes "another box store?" He looked over at Ian wondering how he'd make this a date and how it would be different from Ikea.

"It's a bit like a scavenger hunt." Ian smirked "I call it $10 date. We each get $5 andrun around target, so we split up find the perfect $5 gift for the other person. Five minutes might make it poetic but let's do 15min time limit winner gets to decide our next challenge; since this is our last date of the month"

"A'right yer on" Mickey did love a challenge; and winning. 

Mickey having no lay of the land began walking aimlessly realizing how little five dollars really was going get him

Meanwhile Ian made a bee line for what Mickey deemed the finish line over by the checkout.

Mickey didn’t know where anything was and found himself wandering the aisles, searching for beer and men’s shirts.  
He didn’t want to ask an employee, other people's stupidity would just irritate him, but they seemed to be a lot of them around. He finally decided after finding himself in the home decor section he needed help "where can I buy something cheap around here?"

"We try to have always low and affordable prices sir" she smiled her teeth almost as white as the building 

"Yeah yeah I got five dollars and need to buy somethin' it's a game ok" 

"Oh, try our dollar section"

"Your what?" 

"Our dollar section. Lots of stuff only a dollar …. Less if there's clearance" Mickey's wide eyes were all she needed to know that's what he wanted "back down this way two isles over"  
****

"So do we do this on three?" Mickey asked "or one at a time"

"I'll go first" Ian passed Mickey a Snicker's bar. "Cause all this happened because of it" he smiled he knew Mickey would think it was sappy but it was a gift he could eat so ultimately making it a perfect gift.

Mickey handed Ian a decorative box "recipes?" Ian looked at the front. Mickey leaned over and ripped out the piece of paper that said recipes. "Ok so now what is it?" Ian asked now seeing how that helped 

"I dunno I thought.. shit I dunno I thought you'd want it to put all your date ideas in it." 

"But the month is over…"

"Yeah and I thought you'd like to do it again. But I fucking get to pick the dates this time... Less sappy shit"

"You definitely win."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok can we also point out At the point of writing this I do not have a whole month of fics ready 😬 so let's see how far we get!


End file.
